Understanding
by jsin52mlucy
Summary: Even though Tai Lung was the notorious bad guy, but he always had a soft spot for a little girl names Song. But can they conquer fate after all the betrayal and heart broke?


The sun slowed raised over the top of the mountain. Tai Lang was practicing his morning routine in the training room of the Jade Palace. His well-toned muscles contracted and reflexed with his every move. The soft sunlight dance around him and he easily played the sword as if it was a child's toy. Yes. As though his face was still untouched by the age, he had an older man's wisdom and persistence. Jumping in the air, he easily dodged the arrows coming from the deadly machines. It is easy to admit he is a truly handsome man, ambitious and dominant. His opponent gave him the nickname "prince of darkness."

Behind the door, there was a small girl peaking through the door. She was dressed in a pure red dress, and her white hair danced in the soft morning breeze. Her dark green eyes were filled with amazement as she followed the young boy's every movement closely.

"Come on out." Without turning back, Tai Lung said calmly while doing a flip in middle air. After he lands firmly on the end of the room, he leaned back to the wall and smirked little girl at the door.

"When did you realize?" The little girl pushed open the door lightly, and jumped her way to the young boy. She leans on the wall next to him and looked up to the empty ceiling. There was nothing, but she seemed extremely intrigued.

Staring at the girl next to him, Tai Lung replied with a toothy smile, "A while ago." She was so strikingly beautiful that she never failed to surprise him. He could still remember the first time he met her.

_It was a beautiful afternoon, and the untouched Jade Palace finally welcomed its seldom guests. It was a mid-aged man in white long gown and a little girl hiding behind his back. The girl wore a red cape and had her hood up so she could be ignored. _

_To Tai Lung's surprise, Master Shifu was surprisingly warm and welcoming to the man. They just started to live in the Jade Palace like they've always lived there._

_As later Tai Lung found out, the man was not a kung fu master at all. He was weaker than a helpless baby. He was a physician named Zhao. However, he was just not any other physicians, he was the best of the best. And the little girl was his student. She had a beautiful name: Song. _

_She was just following Zhao like a kitten, so fragile yet fierce. For the first time, he lost conscience to his surroundings. All he could see is the little girl with those piercing green eyes that shined like the most precious jewels. For about more than a year, he thought she was mute, but one day out of blue she proved him wrong. _

_The first word she said to him was "I want those fire lilies."_

"_What?" For the first time in his life, he didn't know what to say._

_She pointed to the cliff across from the palace. There were fire lilies dancing in the wind. "I want those fire lilies."_

"_And?" He raised his eyebrow, and decided to tease her._

_She searched into him eyes, and answered slowly, "You can get it for me." _

"_Why don't you go to the valley and buy some?"_

_She snickered, and looked like she heard the funniest joke on earth, "Those can be made into medicine that can save thousand of people."_

_He nodded slowly and jumped in the air to the cliff leaving wide-eyed Song there._

"Tai Lung, I need to tell you something." Song murmured under her breath. She was always so nervous around this boy. Although she disliked talking to other people, he made she feel butterflies in her stomach.

_She still remembered the first time she talked to him. It was also ridiculous for her to ask a stranger to jump across a cliff to get her some flowers. He was a little teasing at first, but he did it when she expected otherwise. _

_She didn't realize she was holding her breath until he came back with flowers in his hand. His golden eyes looked into her soul and gave she shiver. She grabbed the flowers from his hand and hugged him. _

"What is it?" Tai Lung looked at her. He could feel her uneasiness inside, and it made him worried. She was always a clam person who never had any emotion swings.

"I… I am leaving." Song looked up to the ceiling and tired to hide her tears. Master Zhao insisted them to move after he read future in his fortune telling jade ball. Master Zhao told her Tai Lung was "nothing but trouble". No matter how hard she begged, he wouldn't change his mind.

"Leaving?" Tai Lung was more than surprised. After living with Zhao and Song for four years, it felt like they lived with him since the beginning. "Why?"

"Master Zhao said we have to go." Song felt tear running down her face, and she cursed herself quietly. She shouldn't cry. Crying is a sign of weakness, but tears kept running down her cheek.

Tai Lung sighed and pulled her into his arm. As powerful as he is, he is powerless in front of her tears. All he could do was patting her back slowly and comforting her. "It's ok. We will still see each other."

"I am going somewhere very far."

"I will miss you. But I promise we will meet again."

"Promise?" she raised her head to look at Tai Lung.

"Yes. I promise.

"


End file.
